Now or Forever
by Exul
Summary: This is a Cherimon. If you don't like, don't read. Alex plays Forever Yours for Charlie. And, Charlie realizes something.


**I do not own this song, or Charlie and Alex. Though, I would love to. :P**

**Playlist:** Jack& Coke – Alex Day, Forever Yours – Alex Day

Alex had done it. He'd actually done it. Well, he'd almost done it. But, Number 4 out of… what, thousands? That was amazing. I was so proud of him. When we found out I wanted to jump up and down and scream. I felt like a total fanboy.

I was in my office and Alex was downstairs when he called for me. "Hey, Charlie, come here for a minute?"

"Sure, just a second." I yelled. I clicked a few things, halting the editing that I was doing, and then made my way downstairs.

Alex was sitting on the sofa, laptop on his lap, Doctor Who on the television.

"Yeah?" I said, startling him a bit. He whipped around, smiling.

"Come here." He patted the sofa next to himself. He was acting a bit weird, but I didn't think too much of it. So, I plopped myself down next to him.

He shut the lip of his laptop, shut the tv off, and turned right to face me, his right leg bent on the couch in front of him. He folded his hands in front of himself, and looked at them.

"So, I just wanted to tell you thanks. Because, I wouldn't have gotten this far without you." He looked up and smiled with a sincerity that would have broken any fangirl's heart.

"What? Alex, of course you would have."

"No, I wouldn't. You were always more popular than me. You've helped me get this far." Something he said struck something inside me. And, it made me a bit angry.

"I haven't really. You would have gotten here on your own."

"Charlie, you've been the only constant in my life these past few years. Now we've got this stability…" he motioned around him. "and I just want to say thank you. Thank you for being here." He smiled.

"I…" I looked into his eyes, and saw the complete emotion there. "You're welcome."

He smiled his wide smile that made all of the fangirls swoon. "So, I know you're probably sick of it," He said, turning around. He grabbed his guitar that was behind him, propped up against the wall. "But, I want you to know how much it really does mean to me." He took a deep breath, and then started playing.

_We sing together out of key,_

_Although we try it seems we just can't find our harmony_

_We just don't fit each other's frequencies,_

_That makes you out of reach, _

_And I am finally accepting that_

_About you and me,_

_It's plain to see,_

_We only ever want to stay inside and watch tv,_

_Because that's just as good a memory, _

_You're just good company, _

_And I am finally accepting that_

Alex kept glancing down to his fingers, but he'd played it so many times now that he barely had to think about it. His eyes looked straight into mine whenever he wasn't looking at his hands.

And, looking into his hazel eyes, I saw the emotions running freely. They always were when he was singing, but this time, there was more. There was Love, Loss, Betrayal, Acceptance, Hurt and others I couldn't figure. It took me a while before I started putting it together. But, looking into his eyes, I saw something that resonated in me.

_Remember the time when we stole the whole day, _

_Nobody knows it, we took it away_

_And it will be forever mine, _

_And it will be forever yours,_

_Now we own the night and it can't be undone, _

_We'll never forget how it feels to be young,_

'_Cause it will be forever mine,_

'_Cause it will be forever yours_

He was looking straight at me when he started the next verse.

_Come on Darling, have some indecency, _

_You know there's nothing you can say that would embarrass me_

Alex looked pained. As if there was something he wanted me to tell him. And, very slowly, it was starting to dawn on me what that was.

_I heard a song tell me that talk is cheap,_

_But it's all you do with me, _

_And I am finally accepting that_

Now, he looked defeated, watching his hands most of the time. He shook his head, in what I assumed was resignation.

_It's just our routine, _

_We try and dream, _

_And buy the things we said we'd buy when we got more money_

_All in the name of making memories, _

_That's what you want with me_

_And I am finally accepting that_

Alex looked up from his guitar, and I could see one tear at the corner of his eye, starting to slowly fall. The words of the song were finally, after months, actually starting to sink in.

_Remember the time when we stole the whole day,_

_Nobody knows it, we took it away, _

_And, it will be forever mine, _

_And it will be forever yours_

_Now we own the night, and it can't be undone_

_We'll never forget how it feels to be young_

'_Cause it will be forever mine,_

'_Cause it will be forever yours_

He looked at me, and I could see another tear starting on his other eye.

_It'd never work between us,_

_Never work between us,_

_And I'm glad we've got that straight_

His eyes were all wet now, and he'd slowed his playing a lot. When he started the next verse he was singing incredibly softly. Nearly whispering.

_Remember the time when we stole the whole day,_

_Nobody knows it, we took it away,_

_And it will be forever mine, _

_And it will be forever yours,_

_Now, we own the night and it can't be undone,_

_We'll never forget how it feels to be young_

'_Cause it will be forever mine, _

'_Cause it will be forever yours_

In the last verse his voice had crescendo-ed, and he had regained his fervor.

_This will be forever mine_

_This will be forever yours _

_Now we own the night and it can't be undone_

He held the last note, decrescendo-ing until it was silence. Everything was silent. The house, the street, and it seemed, the whole world.

All I could think was, _now what?_ _He just put his heart and soul out there for me. How am I supposed to beat that?_

Alex pulled his guitar off of himself, and set it on the ground next to the sofa. The thud broke the silence.

"Listen…" Alex said, anxiously, "Nothing has to change. If you don't –" All of a sudden I was kissing him. My right hand rose up to cup the side of his face.

It was over much too quickly. Our foreheads remained pressed together.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I'm sorry I didn't realize sooner.

Alex smiled. "It's alright now."


End file.
